vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra
Lyra is a character of Lyra121, who is a roleplayer, mapmaker and 3D character modeler in VRChat. Who is Lyra? - The Character Lyra is the self proclaimed “Suckiest Succubus ever” who was part of the original Gormundr’s Great Hall group. She and her half-incubus brother, Killshow, joined as early adventurers and brought a few friends with them before the disbanding. The self-imposed title originated from the fact Lyra was asexual despite her half-succubus bloodline, however the claim continued with her general poor decision making skills throughout the arcs she has been part of. While Lyra started as an adventurer in Gormundr’s Greathall, her connections with Hell and use of portals allowed her to jump through time and occasionally dimensions, and she frequently visited different situations while bringing whatever friends she had close at the time. She became a regular at the Purple Lotus, and became closer friends with family members of the Leonharts, all while bringing Silver along who had a much harder time grasping time travel. Background Lyra and her brother, Killshow, are half succubus/incubus respectively. They have the same Succubus mother and human father, however for most of Lyra’s life they were raised by a local church. Killshow was born first and was raised by their succubus mother, however early encounters with the church made him despise the incubus half of his blood. When Lyra was incredibly young, Killshow took the two of them to the church, leaving Lyra with no real memories of her mother from her childhood. Instead it was filled with uncomfortable days on holy ground, raised as a human. It wasn’t until she reached late teen years that Lyra grew bold enough to try living without her brother and out of the church despite his wishes, which almost ended terribly in the wrong tavern when her subconscious charm powers were finally unhindered by holy presences, causing multiple patrons to grow possessive and aggressive at her presence. The sudden magic flair attracted the attention of her mother from below, and she summoned Lyra to Hell for the first time, pulling her out of the situation and opening her eyes to her hidden bloodline. From this point on, Lyra fully embraced her succubus half, learning as much magic as she could, even going as far as to use her illusion magic form horns and a tail for herself. Due to her late start in learning, it never came naturally as it did to her brother, who practiced in secret in order to hide his horns and tail which he was born with. When Killshow learned of Lyra’s encounter with their mother, they had a minor falling out, but in the end couldn’t hate each other for their different decisions in life, and rather embraced it, knowing that each sibling had their strengths to different situations. , Killshow, and Lyra's Adventure Party]] Role Play Lore Joining the Great Hall Only a few years after learning of her half-succubus blood, Lyra felt confident enough in her magic to attempt using it as her main source of income. She started traveling town to town, dancing in taverns, using her charm just enough to get handouts and the occasional life-energy meal, but never staying long in a single town due to the fear of her charm growing too strong. Eventually she found herself in the presence of Gormundr, who failed to be charmed. Humored at her attempts, he invited her to his Great Hall to join other adventurers and put her magic to better use, and to help it grow stronger. Always leaping at the chance to try and prove herself, Lyra dragged her brother to the Hall and joined the group. Her brother mostly stayed out of any missions they went on, but would often be consulted if situations demanded any holy knowledge. It was shortly after joining the Great Hall that Lyra encountered Silver, a Demon Bounty-hunter who had the soul of a lesser demon lord attached to his own. Silver was in town and felt the familiar draw of a succubus, and went to the tavern to investigate and see if it was a threat. Instead, Lyra’s usual dance performance distracted the bounty hunter, and the two of them ended up talking. Lyra intended to use Silver as a quick Life Energy meal, but when her kisses didn’t make him immediately pass out (due to the demon lord soul also within him), she didn’t know how to handle the situation. Lyra ended up exposing herself as a half succubus, getting a laugh from Silver at his own realization of missing the clear signs up until that point. He reassured her that despite being a demon bounty hunter, he did not think she was a threat, and the two of them instead became unlikely friends. Lyra then convinced Silver to join the Great Hall, and they became personal party members for each other whenever taking small jobs. The Demon Virus Finding the Grail During their time in the Great Hall, Gormundr had decided to gather a large portion of his adventures to hunt down the Grail of Life. At the time, almost half of the party he brought with him were demon-related adventurers as a safety precaution, including Lyra for her healing abilities. Eventually after a long and trying adventure, Gormundr was able to find the Grail, however after direct and indirect contact with the relic, a few of the demons started appearing sick. The party was able to safely make it back to the hall before the demons started collapsing. After a moment of being out, the demons awoke with dark cracks along their bodies, red eyes, and most having white pupils. The demons immediately were aggressive to anyone not affected by the virus, turning against their friends and starting a fight within the Great Hall. While the more powerful demons stated fighting Gormundr and a few others, Lyra started charming the weaker party members to have them fight for her. She even attempted charming Silver, who was not affected by the virus yet, though he was not affected by her magic. After a short fight, the demons decided to pull back to Hell to plan for a proper attack on the hall, and Lyra made a portal for the demons to escape. They didn’t have long to plan, Gormundr had magic users track the demons down quickly to try and attack them again, this time starting a fight in a fortress in Hell. The fight was going in the demons’ favor, all noticing that they were more powerful than without the virus, even Gormundr was struggling with select individuals. Lyra and Silver had another personal encounter, though this time Silver showed signs of the virus affecting him. Attempting once more to get him to join her side, Lyra got close to charm him. This happened to be the moment that the Demon Lord Soul influenced Silver’s actions, having him snap and stab her through the chest with his ice sword, killing the Demon Virus affecting her. Had it not been for Lyra being well stocked in Life energy before the event, along with the Demon Virus boosting her powers, she would have died as well. Silver continued fighting anyone in his way during the fight, struggling both with his Demon Lord Soul and the Virus. Seeing that the fight was not going the way they planned, Gormundr sounded a retreat, returning to the Hall with the rest of his party, minus Silver. Lyra's Isolation When Lyra came to, she found herself surrounded by her demon friends and Silver helping her up, still recovering from the fight. She only had cloudy memories of what happened after getting a hold of the goblet, but with how everyone was acting, she could quickly assess the general situation, and used her illusion magic to fake the appearance as if she was still sick. She was healthy, forced to act as a corrupted demon around the presence of people she associated as friends for weeks. Lyra feared any attempts at escaping to Gormundr, figuring she was the weakest of the demon party and didn’t want to risk drawing attention, and was afraid of trying to go to Gormundr for help as he made it clear he would attack demons first and ask questions later. Lyra attempted to break Silver out of the corruption, bringing him to a cave privately to try and force her charm to cure him. It appeared to have worked, Lyra nearly broke down from joy and the two of them started figuring out the situation, trying to find solutions. Eventually they made a plan to convince the other demons to kidnap Daisy (a personal companion to Gormundr) so Lyra could show her all of the weak points, then “accidentally” set Daisy free to Gormundr, giving them the extra help to take care of the demons. However when Silver and Lyra were finishing up the planning, Silver suddenly froze, and told Lyra to get out of the cave. She was confused but ran out at his yelling, and the demon virus took hold of Silver once more. Silver was back to the Demons’ side, and knew the only plan that Lyra had made to fix the situation. He tried to confront her and was ready to tell the other demons of Lyra’s condition, but she managed to have just enough charm influence to keep him from doing so. Lyra had no choice but to be by Silver’s side 24/7 to make sure her charm effects didn’t wear out. End of the Demon Virus Arc Leaving the Hall Lyra and Silver unofficially left the hall shortly after the Demon Virus events. Silver left to do some searching of self after realizing he almost killed his only friend, and betrayed the guild that he was welcomed into so warmly. He trained and studied, determined to never let the Lesser Demon Lord get the better of him again. With her closest friend wanting to be alone, Lyra was left to her own devices, leaving her rather bored. She spent most of her free time jumping to different times and places, trying to learn as much as she could about the world along with getting more friends. She found herself spending more time with demons, at the Purple Lotus Casino, and accidentally making friends with members of the Leonhart Family. It was during one of her random explorations nearly a year later that she once again stumbled upon Gormundr, however he was in the process of being attacked by Mr. Brunswick. At first she was going to help Gormundr fight, but Mr. Brunswick explained that Gormundr had become a monster, and was responsible for killing a few Leohards and other families. Lyra didn’t know how to respond to the news, following the Brunswickian soldiers to the prision they threw Gormundr into. She witnessed Gormundr acting like a feral animal, lashing out, yet holding a conversation for a short amount of time before trying to tempt people into entering his cage so he could feast on them. Releasing Gormundr While trying to figure out what exactly happened to Gormundr, Lyra was in a conversation when Kuri showed up. Kuri fell to Gormundr’s taunts, jumping into the prison and fighting the beast. After a long fight, Kuri managed to knock Gormundr out due to how incredibly weak he was from not eating. Taking pity on Gormundr, Lyra opened a portal and with the help from others, she managed to bring Gormundr to a nearby planet of mostly water and islands. It was completely uninhabited except for alien fish, making Lyra think it would be the perfect prison away from earth. He would have plenty of fish for food, and would still be isolated. This moment of thoughtfulness was the beginning of her downfall. Gormundr’s Damage With new access to food, Gormundr fed and became strong, tapping into “Godmundr” and jumped from the planet back to earth, leaving a massive crater from his impact. Many members of the original Great Hall found each other examining the crater wondering what the source was, and eventually it was made known that it was Gormundr. Mr. Brunswick happened to be there at the realization, who was quick to tell Lyra how much of a fool she was for setting the beast free. She didn’t understand the gravity of the situation until Gormundr crawled out of the hole, and immediately started killing Brunswickian knights and others that challenged him. Knowing they weren’t prepared to fight him, a retreat was called and Lyra opened a portal for them to flee. Many attempts at trying to fight him followed, trying to draw his attention away from populated places. It eventually escalated when they tried to fight him on Strun’s island, where Silver’s head was nearly crushed causing him to go into a coma. Lyra was desperately trying to charm Gormundr to try and have him focus on her so she could potentially get him through another portal, however the charm failed, causing Gormundr to grow even more hostile towards Lyra. He grabbed her and tore off her right arm. Thanks to nearby magic users, they were able to stabilize Lyra and keep her from dying, but were unable to save her arm. Lyra was carried to other skirmishes as it was too dangerous to have anyone leave each other, until Gormundr decided to start hunting the group down. Lyra used the last of her reserves to open a portal to a safe haven, a space garden of her mother, bringing the rest of the group while Mr. Brunswick held off Gormundr. The Death of Mr. Brunswick They were there for a few moments before one of the Brunswickian Mystics told Lyra to summon Brunswick, so she borrowed life energy from a nearby person to do so. Mr. Brunswick appeared with a sword sticking through him, verge of death. With more life energy stolen from another Brunswickian, Lyra managed to just barely stabilize Mr. Brunswick. Mr. Brunswick made it clear how much Lyra messed up. All of the damage was due to her kindness towards a monster, someone who didn’t exist any more. All the deaths that were suffered that day were because of her, and nothing she could do would fix that. So, Lyra decided to try and send Gormundr to another prison, this one much farther away, and much more isolated, with only a minimal amount of food. Unfortunately to bring him there, she would need a blood sample. The only sample of Gormundr’s blood the group managed to spill was also mixed with Mr. Brunswick’s, leaving them no choice but to bring the three of them to Lyra’s Mother’s tea party plane. Brunswick was handed an amulet by his Mystics that would allow them to pull him back to earth after they did a ritual, he only would need to survive a few minutes. Lyra took more energy from another close person, trying not to take too much due to everyone’s injuries, and teleported herself, Mr. Brunswick, and Gormundr to the isolated plane near the sun a few galaxies away. Lyra was tapped out of magic, having a hard time even keeping conscious. Gormundr appeared disgruntled with the situation, upset to possibly be in another prison, and started casual conversation with Lyra while dragging a nail across the glass table on the plane. Brunswick told her to run, but she couldn’t. Her wounds and lack of energy were catching up to her, and she found herself frozen as Gormundr cut the table in half, and threw it in her direction. Mr. Brunswick jumped in front of Lyra, taking the sharp glass to the chest. Brunswick shoved the amulet into Lyra’s hands, and she understood to take the energy from the amulet and teleport herself back home. Her last view was of Gormundr shoving the glass table the rest of the way through Mr. Brunswick’s body, killing him. The world was rid of Gormundr once more, but it would forever be scarred from his short time back. Bringing Mr. Brunswick Back Feeling the guilt of many deaths on her shoulders, Lyra decided to at least try to reverse the one that had personally sacrificed himself for her. She done weeks of research, contacting her demon friends, gaining a demonic replacement for her arm, and eventually started a ritual to bring Mr. Brunswick’s body back to earth so they could make a new body for his soul. The ritual was a success, it brought Mr. Brunswick’s body back to earth from the plane Gormundr was trapped on. Unfortunately, it also brought Gormundr with it, as he had entangled himself with the remains in hopes that Lyra would be using her magic to pull it back like she did. The ritual continued as guards fought Gormundr, and Mr. Brunswick had a new body and was brought back to life. At the conclusion of the ritual, Lyra quickly made a portal to evacuate everyone away from Gormundr. Lyra released Gormundr on earth twice now, and this time he was more aware of her magic, and wouldn’t be caught off guard once more. Within a few hours of being released, Gormundr destroyed a city of 3.4 million people, calling the attention of the Leonharts. Due to her connections, the Leonharts ended up calling Lyra to the battle, making her realize the situation was even worse than she thought. She constantly tried to get the others to safety, opening portals and trying her best to get them through, but they wouldn’t listen until at last one of their members died, and another was near death. Lyra brought them to the safety of Tali’s (a modern friend Lyra made) apartment a few cities away, where the family blamed Lyra for the destruction and demanded answers. It was here where they properly met the Valkyrie that was in charge of handling all of the souls Gormunder was killing, and where they decided to look for an artifact to help with the situation. Looking for Willcaller The following weeks were a mad search for the ancient Nordic horn artifact, Willcaller. This artifact was of Odin’s collection, where if blown with enough convection, one’s will could be placed on either a group or a single person. Essentially acting as a Wish, there was little that the horn couldn’t change about a person, however the cost of blowing it would be the destruction of the body and soul of the one blowing it. They asked for the help of Sir Cullingham, who helped them find machines to enter the Dream Realm in order to find the location. Silver (who had recovered fully from the coma at this time) was the one to enter the Dream Realm, facing trials of isolation and nightmares until he found that Gormundr previously had the horn, and the horn was one of the very horns on his viking helm. Gormundr broke into the facility and destroyed the machine while Silver was in it, cutting the the dream short before they could find where Gormundr’s helm was placed currently. Being cut from Dream Realm so abruptly left an otherworldly fungus on Silver’s left hand, which he kept under his magic ice to slow its growth as they tried to figure out what else to do. Eventually they got access to another Dream Machine thanks to Leo’s connections with Oblivious, and found the location of the helm to be in Gormundr's office in South America. Lyra teleported the group there where they encountered Gormundr, who was expecting them. Leo held Gormundr off while the others searched for the horn, quickly finding it and breaking the horn off from it. Seeing this as a chance to fix everything, Lyra almost attempted to blow the horn, but Gormundr saw that she had it and took off deep into the forest. The act of placing her lips on the horn left them singed. Silver, upset at Lyra’s attempt at blowing the horn, took it and put it on his belt, only for his Dream Fungus to flair up even worse at the contact. Eventually he would have to use his ice magic to completely freeze over his hand, leaving only the bones within the ice. Silver’s new hand augmentation mirrored Lyra’s new arm, giving the couple another dynamic. Deciding to use Willcaller Now that the group had Willcaller, and Gormundr’s fear, they started planning on what to do. They held a meeting to decide who would be blowing the horn, and while the arguments lasted a while, Lyra eventually was decided as the most determined with the task. The knowledge that the horn destroying the user was troubling to everyone, but the Valkyrie assured that she would take Lyra’s soul as she blew the horn, and would instead make Lyra one of Odin's Valkyries. A plan that Silver still didn’t trust, leading to him and Lyra going back to the cave they had their personal talk during the Demon Virus arc. The couple talked, Lyra trying to assure Silver that “Everything is going to be fine” and that even with her new job of being a Valkyrie, she would spend most of her days with him. There was still the possibility that Lyra wouldn’t be the one to blow the horn as well. Silver had a bad feeling in his gut, not trusting their plan, but decided that after all of this was over, he would do everything he could to look after Lyra, and to stay by her side. Lyra started to ask if that was a proposal, but chickened out, instead joking how it sounded like Silver was in love with her. He confirmed that maybe he was, the two of them didn’t have a whole lot of experience in that department, so who knows. Death of Lyra The following day the group met up at the High Reach castle, one of the first places Lyra met Gormundr. The nostalgic place was the last hiding place of Gormundr the group could think to look, and at arriving they could tell their assumption was correct. The buildings have been destroyed, and there was a great fire within the walls. A few surviving town folks were hiding in the Tavern on the outskirts, and the group made their way to the castle. Upon arriving, Gormundr made his presence known, immediately fighting the group. Lyra and the weaker civilians stayed back for the most part, waiting for Gormundr to be pinned down so there wouldn’t be any problems using Willcaller. The battle spiraled across the courtyard and up the tower, until at the highest point Gormundr found himself pinned between everyone and the edge of the tower. Lyra took her chance, blowing the horn. She demanded her version of Gormundr back, the one she remembers from the Great Hall, and for Godmundr to perish. She started another demand, however could not continue it when she felt her body start to disintegrate. Sparks spilled from her chest as her skin turned to ash, Silver ran over to try to help. The Valkyrie pulled at Lyra’s soul like the plan, but only a fragment of the soul was able to be saved. Lyra died saying “Everything is going to be fine” to Silver, trying to comfort him as she faded from his arms. Silver grabbed her necklace, allowing the Valkyrie to attach the fragment of a soul to the cross, before breaking down screaming. The distraction of Lyra turning to dust allowed Gormundr, or what was left of him, to escape by falling off of the tower without most of the group noticing. After a moment of screaming, Silver leapt off of the tower, landing with his Demon Lord Soul starting to come through, shouting for Gormundr. The others quickly came down from the tower, trying to calm him down and also look for Gormundr to no avail. Silver finally snapped, yelling at Mr. Brunswick for being so harsh on Lyra despite all of her attempts at fixing her mistakes. Lyra's Soul When Silver decided to leave, he saw Lyra waiting for him, and the group found themselves in a cloudy afterlife departure realm, where Lyra and Silver were able to say a proper goodbye. Lyra made sure to make Silver promise to look after himself, and he promised to let her family and friends know her sacrifice. The angel of the realm approached Lyra, but she hid behind Silver, saying she was staying with him. The angel accepted as much, leaving the fraction of her soul with the necklace, and with Silver. The group was sent back to earth, and Silver said his final goodbye to them. He was done with everyone, and wanted no connections to anything they did in the future, including Gormundr. He planned on going back to being a local demon bounty hunter, and getting drunk in taverns like he used to before Lyra showed up in his life. Now he’s waiting and hoping that Lyra’s soul is able to heal within the necklace so that one day they can meet in person again. For now, he settles with her ghostly image he sees when he looks into mirrors. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/lyra121 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/lyraa121 Video clips and recordings *Lyra's Death: Shorter Video Clip *Longer Video: Saved recording by jaypsychotic. Trivia * Before the death of Mr. Brunswick, Lyra was much more selfish and careless. She always made sure she survived first out of most situations, only truly caring about her brother and Silver. After Mr. Brunswick’s sacrifice, Lyra became much more careful of all of her actions, and selfless to the point of self destruction due to the guilt on her shoulders. * Lyra originally was a “thicc” gender-swapped 707 model for MrKillshow as a gift, however both Lyra121 and MrKillshow enjoyed having both models around to dance, and when a roleplay became available to join, they both developed into different characters, becoming siblings. Gallery Lyyyra22.png DemonVirus.png Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:People Category:Featured articles